DigiHigh
by k-dono
Summary: Myotismon going to school?... will believe it or not cuz he does, and he wears a uniform too!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own digimon nor Myotismon or any of its characters…. BLAH BLAH, sure you know the rest._

_A/n: here's as I promised a fic about Myotismon going to school and wearing high school uniform.. Don't forget to read & review plz!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Glossary:**

_Digi-high school: _a school for Digimon from Champion to Mega level. Digimon go there so they can complete there evolution, which means they can't evolve completely unless they graduate and gain certificate for each evolution. So before completing each evo, they can only use there higher evolution name, and only few changes appear in them (like the hair color, skin, and physical appearance. For example: if they are evolving from an animal to a human shape, they change into there human shape instead )

_-__evo:_it means at what level is the digimon is (so a first-evo: is a digi-student whose gonna evolve into a champion. Second-evo: from a champion into an Ultimate. And third-evo: from Ultimate into Mega) so you can get that evo is short for evolution.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy New-Evo**

"I am really glad to welcome back some of our old students, as well as our new ones, to our humble school, Digi-High Evo School, and as you all know…"

"BLAH BLAH! Do we have to listen to this Bullshit every new evolution?" asked the blonde guy, with a disgusted face.

"Well, I suppose so, unless someone got something new… You know what I mean?" answered the orange-haired guy with a mischievous smile.

"Waaah you two got a plan?" asked another guy, who is a friend of the two, but not from school since he it was his first year at the high school.

"Uhm uhm, Piedmon and his gang would you stop talking and listen to the lecture?" inquired one of the teachers.

"Yeeees siiiiirrr" answered Piedmon, the orange-haired guy, lazily while rolling his eyes… as if saying, or actually saying, Would you mind fucking your one business, sir!. Piedmon is a third-evo student, which means his reaching his last evolution level.

"Hey what's the plan!" pleaded the first-evo student, after the teacher left, "C'mon tell me guys, Please Myotismon?"

"Just watch and learn" smirked Myotismon, the Blondie, who was a second-evo this year, "This is our gift for the new students, like you Devimon, so enjoy the show"

"Borrrrring" fumed Devimon because he wanted to join them, but he new no matter what he do they won't allow him.

"Lets go!" instructed Myotismon to Piedmon, totally ignoring Devimon.

"And WHERE do you THINK you TWO are going?" asked a freaky cloaked digimon, who gives goosebumps to anyone who gets near to him. Even Piedmon and Myotismon!

"Busted!" said Piedmon and Myotismon in a low voice, then the two turned around to face the cloaked digimon.

"Um… hi there Mr.Darmagmon, nice to see AGAIN this year…" sweated Myotismon nervously, pulling Piedmon's shirt from the back urging him to add something.

"Ya you look quite…uh…HEALTHY this year" added Piedmon swallowing hard, and trying to sound normal as much as he can.

"Hope your not up to something, the two of you…" said Darmagmon in a creepy, deep voice "because if something does happen we'll know who did it for sure, don't we" he smiled and left.

"That was fucking creepy, I feel my blood gets drained away each time I talk to him or even by pass him" said Myotismon with a shiver.

"Ya, he gets the shit out of me that freaky dude" said Piedmon "can't believe they allow a freaky guy like him in a school"

"Looks like we gotta set and listen to that old geezer to death" fumed Myotismon, crossing his arms angrily as he and piedmon returned to there sets.

"Ya big time!" sighed piedmon setting in his chair.

"Hey who was that freak guy?" asked Devimon, raising an eyebrow.

"Our freaky Dark magic teacher" sighed Myotismon and piedmon in unison.

"Looks like this gonna be a looooong year" sighed Piedmon sinking in his chair.

"We'll see about that" said Myotismon resting his head on his wrist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After one hour

"Hey you two wake up!" demanded a deep rough voice.

"Huh… What?" woke Myotismon rubbing his eyes, still not fully awake he tried to search for the source of the voice. He saw a tall muscular dark-furred wolf, or a ware-wolf to be precise, staring at him with a stern face. "Oh Couch Wolverine! Hi long time no see" greeted Myotismon when he was fully awakened.

"Hi" responded Wolverine then he turned to face Piedmon, who was still sleeping, and sighed.

"Hey wake up!" said Myotismon shaking Piedmon.

"ummm…." moaned Piedmon with a sensual smile, then stirred in his set, trying to get comfortable, "ah…umm..yah.."

"………..!" Myotismon and The coach stood there staring at Piedmon, with a blank face.

After along pause, "Can't believe he can dream of such things at this time and place!" exclaimed Myotismon, who was looking somewhat annoyed, then he asked "BTW where's everyone?"

"The opening ceremony has finished a half-hour ago, and everyone left while you two were just snorting in your place" replied the Couch, "that was pretty annoying ya know, Especially to Genia!"

"Oh oh! We caused trouble without even planning for it!" said Myotismon, then he punched piedmon in the head and shouted, "WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!"

"OUCH! What was that for?" cried piedmon, rubbing his head softly to sooth the pain.

"Okay you two go straight to Genia's office, got it!" ordered Wolverine and left.

"Why? What's wrong?" protested Piedmon, looking all confused, "we haven't done anything, have we?"

"Cuz we slept!" sighed Myotismon , then gestured to Piedmon to follow him to Genia's office.

"rrrrrright!" frowned Piedmon, poking his hands in his pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" replied Genia's confident voice, "Ah welcome back, my two most troublesome students"

"Ya, ya" said Piedmon rolling his eyes, while Motismon stood there expressionless.

Genia got really pissed off, for being treated with such disrespect, "Ehm… as you know we got strict rules in this school, and am more than sure" said Genia calming down "that you already know them. I'll ignore the fact that you two aren't wearing the school uniform, for the moment. But I'll never look through that you two, were sleeping AT MY OPENING CEREMONY!"

"Goddramon! Keep it down!" cried Piedmon, blocking his ears.

"Calm down," said Myotismon staring at genia, still with no expression, "you can't scold us for something we did involuntary . It was an automatic reaction, ya know, when you're hungry you eat, and WHEN you are BORED to death you SLEEP."

"ya he's right," added Piedmon "I can't believe we were the only ones who fell asleep!"

Now Genia was at his limits, but tried his best to hide his anger "Really?" he hissed "Well then am sorry for waking you up guys, that's why am giving a detention as an apology so you can sleep as much as you can!"

"WHAT!" they shouted in unision.

"c'mon give us a break, it's the first day of school" protested Piedmon.

"Ya whatever, you are both dismissed" ignored Genia, then added before the two left "And don't forget to change to your school uniform"

"YESSSSSS SIIIIIRR" they answered and slammed the door behind them.

"Goddramon! Give me patient with those two" said Genia desperately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"think we shouldn't have provoked him" sighed Piedmon.

"whatever!" said Myotismon carelessly, "we're already used to it, aren't we?" he smirked

"ya right!" grinned Piedmon feeling better already , "Can't believe how much you changed"

"What do you?" inqured Myotismon, rising an eyebrow.

"You know, you were a big jerk last evo" replied Piedmon.

"what? You were the jerk not me!" shouted Myotismon.

"Whatever! But you really not the Myotismon I first met" said Piedmon.

End ch1

(A/N: yay! A new Myo fic, and in school uniform squeals. Not only that, he's a troublemaker too, Piedmon also. But what did Piedmon mean when he said that Myotismon have changed? well found out at the later chapters… and of course don't forget to review!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Past and Present**

"Hey did you hear?" inquired one digimon, who was in her first-evo year.

"Hear about what?" asked her friend, who was in the same class.

"There's a new student transferring to our class!" replied the first with excitement.

"And? So what? Why are you so excited?" asked her friend, but when she saw the grin forming on her friends face, she got excited too.

"Ooooh ya! You got it right sis! The new student is a GUY!" shrieked the first girl.

"OMG! Don't tell me you have already seen his picture!" asked her friend with anticipation and hope.

"No…but I heard that he's one hell of a hot guy! Can't wait to meet him!" Squealed the girl.

"ffff…..more students, and a guy too!" grumbled Phantomon, who happened to hear the conversation between the two girls. (Piedmon's ultimate stage, he was taller than normal Phantomons. He looked like a normal brown-haired human teenager except for his deep red eyes and pale face. And since he's in school he was wearing the school's uniform)

RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG

"Oh the bell rang lets hurry and go back to class!" said the girl and started to ran back to her class with her friend.

Oh…time to take a nappy…thought Phantomon lazily as he started walking to the roof.

"EHM!"

"Huh…Oh coach wassup!" said Piedmon. Damn got busted! Thought Phantomon, then added "gotta go to class, see ya coach!"

"When well he learn some discipline, that troublemaker!" sighed Coach Wolverine, and then he continued walking to make sure that all students are in their classes and no one is skipping.

"Now what should I do!" frowned Phantomon "I dun wanna go to class, oh well since I have to I'll go to the first-evos' class….and see who's this new guy"

-------------------------------------------

"Huh?…."

"Isn't that Phantomon?"

"What is he doing in here?"

"Isn't he a sec-evo student?"

"Maybe he got here by mistake?"

_Will they stop staring at me! Thought Phantomon with a disgusted face, I only came to see the damn new kid! GOD!_

"_Eh…Phantomon, I don't know how to put this…but aren't you in the wrong class?" said the class respective to Phantomon with a shaky voice._

"_Really? Oh thank you…" smiled Piedmon then paused, still smiling he added "do you think that am stupid enough to make such a mistake?"_

"_oh…no no I…I…d..d..didn't mean that" stammered the poor guy._

"_Then SCRAM!" shouted Phantomon, then caught a chair at the back of the class and sat there waiting for the class's teacher._

_After five long minutes, at least that's how the class felt in Piedmon's presence, the teacher came in, followed by the principal ; Gennai._

"_Good morning" greeted the teacher, then went straight to the point, "as most of you know, a new student is attending our school today…and the principal here will introduce him to you"_

"_Ehm, before starting anything, I got a small question to ask" said Gennai, whose eyebrows were twitching now, "What are you doing in here Phantomon! I never recall sending you back to a lower evo!"_

"_Opps! Hehe sorry I never realized I was in the wrong class …" lied Piedmon "why didn't anyone tell me!" Jesus! For such an old guy you surly got a damn good sight! Speaking of which does he even have eyes?_

"_Really! THEN MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS AND GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS!" shouted Gennai, who was normally a calm person, the only guy who can get him on his nerves was none less than Phantomon._

"_OKAY! Am leaving…geeze calm down old man, you don't want to burst a vein or two, and don't use such language in front of children" replied Phantomon and left the class hurriedly before he could hear another word from Gennai. When he got out of the class, he saw a very handsome, tall, silver-haired guy with delicate features staring at him, with deep steel blue eyes that felt so cold. He is certainly one hot guy… _Thought Phantomon _is he the new guy_

"_Hey you!" said Phantomon to the silver-haired guy, who in the other hand ignored Phantomon and walked toward the class then said "your on ma way, idiot"_

"_WHAT! WHO IN THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!" shouted Piedmon making a fist out of his hand ready to punch that guy with all the power he had, but then a hand caught him form the back to stop him._

"_I don't think so…" it was coach wolverine that stopped Piedmon, "I don't want to see any trouble in here…understood! Now go back to YOUR class"_

"_Yesss ssir…" hissed Piedmon and went back to his original class. Am gonna show that brat…no one mess with Phantomon…no one…_

---------------------------

"AT LAST!" shouted Phantomon with a long sigh, "that was one heck of a day…Coach wolverine was chasing me like ma own shadow, I didn't have a chance to kick that arrogant son-of-a-bitch ass"

_For now I'll go back to the dorm…am totally exhausted! thought Phantomon as he started to head toward the dorm._

"_Huh!…why is my room's door open?" wondered Phantomon, since he re-call locking he's room before leaving this morning._

"_Oh! That… I heard someone was transferred to share the room with ya" answered a student, who happened to pass by and saw the confusion in Phantomon's face._

"_really? Do you know who it is?" asked Phantomon._

"_Hmm…beats me, why don't you go in and check…anyways see ya" replied the student and left._

"_Hmm…who can it be?" murmured Phantomon as he was entering the room._

"_Huh? There's no one in here, though there are some stuff that aren't mine" wondered Phantomon, "oh he's in the shower…that idiot taking a shower and leaving the room's door open, what an idiot"_

_I think I should wait for him to finish… that Gennai why did he put someone with me in the room, am gonna show that old geezer! Thought Phantomon furiously, he hated sharing any of he's things with others even he's room. To be more accurate no one dared to stay with him, all of them were scared of him._

_Phantomon kept ranting and raving while taking off he's uniform, usually he'd head to the shower, but now he has to wait. He sat impatiently on the couch, only wearing a pair of boxers. Damn get finish already! How long should I wait! Ma god can this get any worse!_

_Just as he thought so, the bathroom's door opened and a tall, well-build, light gray skinned guy came out. With a towel on his hair, and shadowing part of his face Phantomon couldn't know neither guess who it was. Although he looked little familiar, but that didn't matter because Phantomon had totally lost his patience._

"_Oh…you shouldn't have…why didn't you spent some more time taking a shower, I really don't mind it" said Phantomon sarcastically, and was about to burst. After drying his hair with the towel, the anonyms student removed the towel off his head revealing a shiny silver hair. But to Phantomon it revealed the bastard who dared to called him an "idiot"._

"_ITS YOU!" shouted Phantomon with rage. At last am gonna show you, you insolent brat!_

"_huh!" was all what the silver-haired guy said, with a question mark on his face._

"_**GURUR****! am gonna kick your ass, you SON-OF-A-BITCH!" and with these final words, Phantomon punched the other guy on the face as hard as he could, only to receive another punch on his face. And with that a huge fist fight has started between the two. All the students who lived in the dorm heard the fight and began to gather in Phantomon's room. The crowd started to cheer for more fight, and some began to bet on who'll win the fight.**_

**_But that didn't last long, Coach Wolverine came as soon as he heard the noise._**

"**_STOP THIS INSTANT! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled the coach, as he was trying to separate the two digimon from their fight. When he finally succeeded he drag them with him to the principal's room._**

_**---------------------------------------------**_

"**_What were you thinking both of you?" asked Gennai patiently._**

"**_Ask him, he punched me first…" replied Devimon frigidly._**

"**_Phantomon!" said Gennai, obviously requesting an honest answer from Phantomon._**

"**_Ask the idiot…I didn't start it, he did" answered Phantomon staring with anger at his new enemy; Devimon._**

"**_This isn't a game both of you! And I don't care who started, the two of you will get a detention… no recesses tomorrow plus you'll stay in the detention room for two extra hours after the classes are over !"shouted Gennai, then gestured for the two to leave but before they left he added "and for god's sake…wear something next time you come in here!"_**

**_Phantomon was only wearing a pair of boxers, while Devimon had a mere towel tightened around his waist that reached a little above his knees. There was a crowd of girls who saw the two and starting screaming and squealing in joy. The two were two busy staring at each other with angry looks, to give the crowed any attention_**

"**_My god…please give me patience…Coach make sure they don't skip the detention…" said Gennai regaining his calm._**

"**_Sure thing.." replied The coach._**

_**-----------------------------------------**_

"**_Hey Piedmon…Piedmon…DAMN WAKE UP!" shouted Myotismon, shaking Piedmon to wake him up._**

"**_Wah…what?" asked Piedmon half a sleep._**

"**_The detention is already over, lets go back to the dorm" replied Myotismon, then left the class._**

"**_HEY! Wait for me!" shouted Piedmon, as he hurried to catch up to Myotismon. "Hehe…"_**

"**_what's so funny?" wondered Myotismon raising an eye brow with confusion._**

"**_I dreamt about the day when we first met.." answered Piedmon with a huge grin._**

"**_the day when you hit me without any reason.." said Myotismon staring at Piedmon._**

"**_Wah… you called me an IDIOT!" objected Piedmon._**

"**_And what's wrong with that? You are an idiot!" replied Myotismon with a chuckle._**

"**_shut up! I can't forget these days, all girls were crazy about you…they even started some fan clubs and sites of you…I hated the fact that you were popular from the first day you stepped into this building…heck even before that" said Piedmon with some annoyance._**

"**_how lame…and for your information, they still exit, but under my new name "Myotismon" not "Devimon" …if you don't believe me check it out" said Myotismon just to annoy Piedmon more._**

"**_whatever! I don't care anymore!" replied Piedmon, trying to hide the hint of annoyance in he's voice._**

"**_aww…poor Piedmon" teased Myotismon with a chuckle "c'mon I'll make you feel better…how about a make over…HAHA!"_**

"**_FUCK UP!" shouted Piedmon with anger… geeze am that ugly? Thought Piedmon with a sad face, I wonder if Myotismon thinks am ugly too…_**

**Myotismon noticed the sudden depression that came into Piedmon, so he tried to cheer him up "hey wanna pay back to the old geezer?"**

"**eh…ya sure.." replied Piedmon, showing not sign of eagerness, My god! What's gotten into me.. I have to be more excited "I mean yah, lets show him that no one messes with us!" **

"**okay then, each of us will think of something then we'll decide how to pay him back!" said Myotismon with mischievously. Hmm what's wrong with Piedmon, he's certainly acting strangely…this is not the Piedmon I know…I wonder what happened to him?.. should I ask him? **

"**eh…Piedmon is something wrong?" asked Myotismon with some concern "I was just joking you know.."**

"**NO nothing is wrong…and I know you were joking with me…don't worry about me, lets head back to the dorm" replied Piedmon with a fake smile to mask his depression, I can't let him realize ma feelings…he'll think that am freak, I don't want for our friendship to end…he was ma first and only friend; no best friend…damn what's wrong with me , I can't have a crush on a guy DAMMIT DAMMIT ! I have to do something about it…but …I…dunno what to do…I like him…**

**end ch2**

**------------**

**(A/N:YaY! new chapter is done... what do you think? pweeez review...thats the only thing that encourge me to read pweeeez...for Myos sake...kk? and oh ya if anyone is confused, Piedmon was dreaming about the first time he met Myotimosn (devimon) while he was only in his ultimate form (phantomon) I hope that I cleared the confusion...if there was any XD)**


End file.
